<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Higher Children by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25434934">Higher Children</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hollow Knight (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, My First AO3 Post, Post-Canon, Random Updates, english is not my first language, i don’t know how to tag, knight is ghost</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 06:54:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,065</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25434934</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>So my idea is - what if the WL and PK had one child who wasn’t given to the void but raised in relative secret from the general population<br/>Basically I’ve no idea where this is going 😊<br/>For now I’m with embrace the void ending</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hornet &amp; The Knight (Hollow Knight), OC &amp; Hornet, OC &amp; The Hollow Knight, OC &amp; The Knight, The Hollow Knight | Pure Vessel &amp; Hornet, The Hollow Knight | Pure Vessel &amp; The Knight</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. your pale light I now most leave, into the vast world unknown</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Just so you be warned,This is my first fic and English is not my first language</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>
    <em>Heres</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  “Come son” mother’s soft voice spoke, as I entered her chambers, “son, though you most likely already noticed, my time has come, the dream no longer plagues this land, at last propose has finished. So my last guidance for you i will give, seek your sister, for she may be the last one able to protect you. Heres… can you please free me?” she spoke calmly</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Heres… a name, my name it seemed a little unbelievable, I guess that meant mother was really leaving. “Of course mother” I answered while releasing her bindings. A pale light shone through the room as she repeated her last guidance </span>
  <em>
    <span>seek your sister Heres, seek the other gendered child</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bye mother...”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And like that she was gone, just like Dryya... thinking of that, he had never gathered the courage to tell her about that, well i guess nothing can be done about that now. I pick up the few possessions I have : a delicate flower, a small wooden nail and he's cloak made of thin branches from mother. And got out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Saying goodbye to Dryya he began his first journey into the unknown.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. We will help you</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>
    <em>Hornet</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     The bright orange infection was disappearing from the vines and ground, she heard husks falling in the ground, the air itself seemed to get lighter, for a second she let herself absorb the peaceful feeling.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The sound of rattling chains brought her atencion back, in one quick move she drew her needle and prepared for combat, only to see The Hollow Knight, still wrapped in chain, badly wounded, supported by their nail, precariously making their way to her, “stop!”she commanded, they immediately did so, barely standing on their feet, “you can sit” she said, and again they obliged, after a bit of consideration she came to the conclusion that the best course of action would be to bring them to a hot spring. Only issue was she wasn’t capable of carrying them and neither it seemed.  “Stay here.” she said, then went to Dirtmouth.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As she arrived at the city, she was greeted by Elderbug “Oho, hello there young one, it’s rare to see a new face coming from the ruins, is there something I could do to help?” coming closer to him she stopped for a moment before saying “Actually, there is. my... </span>
  <em>
    <span>companion</span>
  </em>
  <span> got really badly injured and is also very big and i would like a bit of help leading him to a hot spring… do you know anyone that could help?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I believe i do young lady, see that small shop over there? Iselda and her husband should be able to help.” I say a rushed thank you and go to the house.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As I hastily entered the house, I heard Iselda say “hello, we are currently out of stock. Is there anything else I can do for you?” i take a breath and repeat the same request i gave Elderbug. “Of course we can help you. Corny wake up!” Cornifer slowly gets of his bed “guide the way”</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Pale and Void</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b> <em>Ghost</em> </b>
</p><p> </p><p>Darkness, it seemed eternal since they destroyed the light. Maybe it was the price they had to pay, it was not the best, but what other choice they had. At least this time she should be gone for good.</p><p> </p><p>And then the light came, familiar, yet different. One moment later and he was back in the junk pit, in their old shell. However something was different: the enormous cavern of the pit was covered in void. Lifting themselves up, they looked around, the water had become pit black, and a chunk of void that they supposed was the Godseeker laid on their side. </p><p> </p><p>Coming to the conclusion that they had very little to do here, Ghost began climbing out of the junk/void pit. Now where should they go, they could look for the origin of the light, they also could tell everyone about what they had done… look for the light it is. Now where could it be, it was a pale light so it was either White Lady or White Palace. At this point they had reached the stag station, they rang the bell “Hello little one, the air in these caverns seemes cleaner, I suppose it was you who made this happen, anyways where do you wish to go little one?” taking their map they pointed to the Queens Gardens “Queens Gardens it is”</p><p> </p><p>They got out of the stag to the figure of a vessel? No, whatever that was it wasn’t void, but it looked like a possible source of the light. “Hi, I'm Heres” the figure spoke, not knowing what he wanted. They took the quill and a piece of parchment and wrote <em> I’m Ghost, what are you doing here? </em></p><p> </p><p>“I kind of got lost, Mother said that i should look for my sister… the gendered child or something like that” </p><p>
  <em> Hornet? Well i guess your mother is also the white lady then, if you want I could help.  </em>
</p><p>“Yes, I think dryya called her that… also, from the little I gathered Hornet isn’t Mother’s daughter. So... you’re a vessel?”</p><p>
  <em> Yep </em>
</p><p>“So, you killed The Radiance” </p><p>
  <em> Yes </em>
</p><p>Something seemed to dawn on him, and he gave a deep bow “Forgive me for not noticing who you were before, Lord.”</p><p>
  <em> There is no need to bow, and you’re as much a lord as me </em>
</p><p>Going back to sitting up right he spoke “if you say so, I am. If not I'm not. You are the Lord of Shades, God of Gods, king in this land. I’m only the god of soul and knowledge”</p><p>
  <em> And I’m guessing both of us just recently received our charge </em>
</p><p>“I believe so”</p><p>
  <em> So it doesn’t matter, let’s go get Hornet </em>
</p><p>Grabbing Heres hand Ghost turned to the stag, that understanded</p><p> </p><p>“Dirtmouth”</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Pale Heir</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">
    <b>
      <em>Hollow</em>
    </b>
  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A few minutes had passed when Hornet came back with two other bugs, Cornifer and Iselda they called themselves. The Hollow Knight… No they aren't hollow, neither were they Pure, so that also removed Pure Vessel, but they had no other way of calling themselves so… Hollow should serve, because Pure reminded them of father, no The King, and thinking of him was thinking about all those who he disappointed. And Lord said he didn’t need to do that, and what they didn't need they shouldn't do.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So Hornet and the bugs helped move them to a hot spring. As soon as Hollow sat on the spring floor Hornet began surveying the damage the infection had done in their shell. One of their arms had rotted away, they had lost the vision on their right eye, and several other minor wounds that the soul infused water could heal. At some point the other bugs returned to their homes, and later Hornet fell from the exhaustion from the countless sleepless nights, after that they decided to see if they could contact Lord.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Hi! Where are you… Holly?</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Hello, Lord. I’m in the crossroads hot springs, why?</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Ghost, please, Holly you are older than me. And for why, Hornet is with you right?</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Yes, she just fell asleep.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Do you happen to recognize the name Heres?</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>… yes I do, little Heres the old heir to the throne. I believe the White lady took him with her when she went to her refuge.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>I found him! Mother said that he should find Hornet, can you try to stay there? In case you have to move, warn me.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Yes, Ghost.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After that they let the dreamless sleep take them.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Pale reunited</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>
    <em>Heres</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>After getting out of the stag station were greeted by the small town of Dirtmouth. Ghost sits on the bench and seems to wander off, so I decided to explore the town.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>First stop, the bug on the side of the bench. Stopping in front of the bug he begins speaking “Hello, young one”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hello” I answer, not questioning the fact that I'm probably much older than him, father said once that comun bugs have a shorter lifespan, after I asked why my sister (who  apparently received the title of gendered child, outside of the castle) was bigger than me.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, sorry, the little traveler never talked, I was beginning to think your type couldn't. I’m Elderbug, what’s your name little one? And if you happen to know your companions as well.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“My name is Heres, my sibling’s Ghost. And the ones of his likeness are indeed incapable of speech.” I pause, however, since he doesn't speak I ad “do you happen to have knowledge related to this town?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, we have very few inhabitants. To my right there’s Sly’s shop, he sells multiple items but his prices are quite high. To my left there’s the cartographer shop, and walk a little more there's Zote mumbling his precepts.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you, mister Elderbug”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Your welcome”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Second stop. he was low on geo, so he decided to go see Zote. Just getting close was annoying.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“is that a fan. Well, small one, would you like to hear the 57 precepts of Zote the Mighty?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No, sir. Zote. in fact I have already heard about your mighty deeds, and I simply couldn’t believe it. Would you care to give me a demonstration?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So you wish for a demonstration”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Indeed, if you need a foe, may I suggest a friendly spar”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hunf, ok, but i’ll go at full power” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>After that he spends ten entire seconds taking out his nail. I unfold my wings. and in one swift motion, rise above the diminutive town. I make pillars of soul erupt just slightly to zote’s side, Moving the ‘battle’ out of town. When I'm sure we moved sufficiently , I begin draining my soul reserves on blasts, pillars, daggers, spikes etc. all while making sure to don’t hit Zote. eventually he collapses. And I stop, my reserves not even halfway in.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Descending I found Ghost waiting. As I step on the ground they sign for me to follow, which I do. leaving Zote behind. We go into the well, and make the rest of the journey in silence. The crossroads are full of corpses of the infection, but there are no major incidents.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>We arrive at the entrance to a cave, a hot spring most likely. Ghost asks for me to wait while they see if I can enter. A few seconds later I hear a voice.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You can enter”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As I enter the cave, I see Ghost, a very… damaged Pure Vessel for a lack of better terms, and who he guessed was his sister.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hello, brother, you may sit. And hopefully both of you” she said looking at Ghost “can somehow explain what happened”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I sit on the bench, take a deep breath, and say “All I know is that Ghost killed The Radiance, and ascended in hallownest’s pantheon becoming the Shade Lord. That finished Mother mission, so she freed herself, and said that i should go for you”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ghost scribled Junk pit. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Godseeker. Pantheons. Shades. Darkness. Light. Void.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, I guess that's something.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sister, do we have any place to stay? This cave definitely won’t serve.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“...No”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Deepnest? Dirtmouth? Tears?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We could try Dirtmouth, at least for some time. Hollow wouldn’t be able to make it to the distant village, or an actually livable space in the city. Stay here, I’ll come back” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. TikTik 2.0</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><br/>
<span><br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Ghost</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They were beginning to get bored. they knew Hornet had left not so long ago, so she wouldn’t be returning so soon. Then they remembered seeing Heres fight, maybe they could spar, they definitely were a better opponent than Zote ‘the Mighty’ the ‘knight’ of ‘great renown’. Decided they approached Heres, and wrote in the parchment :</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Wanna spar?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Heres eyes seemed to gleam in excitement. Holly noticing, moved to a corner of the large room. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They both moved to the center of the cave. With a bow Heres flew, standing close to the ceiling. They made a bow of their own, drawing their nail. Just like that they began dodging (or at the very least trying to) pillars of soul, daggers, the classic.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In one moment they got close to Heres, very close, if they had Mark of Pride equipped, they would have hit. But they didn't, so they got hit by a large explosion square in the face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They still hadn't  managed to crack the pattern, or land a hit on that account. It was similar to The Pure Vessel’s, but there was something different about it, he seemed to focus much more on the defence, like when they were doing the delicate flower quest… </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With the new strategy in mind Ghost advanced, he passed right through a soul pillar, and hit Heres. Who immediately fell.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I GIVE UP!!!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Heres lukilly fell into spring. From the corner of their eyes they saw Holly unsuccessfully attempt to hide a chuckle. Curious they question.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>As always the pale prince and heir, or as some of the knights called the Super Armed Tik Tik 2.0</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey i’m a bit better” Heres said, and them pointed at Ghost “They have a pure nail, not a practice one”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Heres, how you can hear us?</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“honestly I don’t know, I never cared to ask. I just Know I can, only if I’m in the same room and no one tries to bar me”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At that moment Hornet arrived.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. A New Home</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>
    <em>Hornet</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Elderbug had easily solved the housing problem, apparently he’s starving for more neighbors. The house wasn’t in the best conditions, but honestly it was almost a miracle that it was standing. So now the biggest problem was bringing Hollow there, she’d have to test if they could walk, and even so it would be a hard journey.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Breathing deeply she entered the room</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We have a house”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In one second the three of them looked at her</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ghost, Heres, can you two go there and clean everything up”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Both of them nodded and got out of the room</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hollow, can you walk?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They slowly got up and nodded</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This will be difficult, do not exitate in stopping to rest.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>One more nod, she let them go in front.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The trip really was slow, every room was at least ten minutes work, from which they stopped for thirty minutes. Well at least the house would be livable when they got there, she really didn’t expect much else. After a few hours they reached the biggest problem, the well. Hollow definitely couldn’t climb it alone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At that moment Ghost fell down the well, quickly followed by Heres, in a much more regal way, that spoke</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hornet, we believe that you don’t have a way of bringing Hollow above the well. Right?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes..”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So here we will present a plan.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He handed to her a piece of paper, that despise containing a simple project showed his parentage, seriously she could see he struggling to not somehow put buzzsaws in there. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Anyway the plan was simple, and easy to do. They got Hollow up with little problem. The problem was the house, livable that was the best description. All the doors, windows, and most of the floor wouldn’t fall off, and the rotten food was gone. But the house was really, really dirty, well they also had already claimed rooms. But she really hadn't  expected any better, Heres had been raised as royalty, and Ghost, well Ghost never had rooms to clean.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> Now all she could think about was that she didn’t want to know where the food went, since it clearly wasn’t Heres who cleaned it. Well to Heres credit looking better all the furniture seemed fixed.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She took the vacant room and Hollow the second beed in Ghost’s room and fell asleep, tomorrow would be a big day.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>11. A New Beginning</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>
    <em>Heres</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Hornet woke-up she began giving everyone (except Hollow, who was still weak) missions, she would weave, making clothes, bed sheets etc. Ghost has to clean the house top to bottom. I have to get a list of materials</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Silk</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Wood </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Food </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Any and all tools that you find</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Honey</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Tea</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Books or Any other things that were written on</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So first, silk, there are three clear paths, Deepnest, City of Tears and White Palace. Any silk on the City would be of inferior quality, and I don’t want to go to Deepnest. Palace grounds it’s them, maybe I can pass whatever remains of the palace for tools, and maybe even bring it back. To the stag.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hello, where do you wish to go?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Palace Grounds”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hum, I never thought I would listen to this name, especially from one as young as you. Well hop on”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Reaching the station I immediately saw the silk, and giving further inspection it seemed to be in a decent state, well as good as something this old could be, I wouldn’t find anything much better than that. Now to the palace.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was really devastated, but except for the destruction nobody seemed to have entered. Now, the upper floors seemed to have completely crumbled, so if I wanted anything I would have to bring it back,  now what was the object… </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After at least one hour of searching I found the lovely switch, a white buzzsaw, according to my father it had to be something that called atencion, but no one would press.  He also had put a button to take out the security sistem, that I of course didn’t press, why would one want to get rid of the saws?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Entering and navigating the castle was easy, I still knew all the corridors by heart, and nobody would attack the new master of the castle, even if he wasn’t king.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In the throne room however, there was a surprise. No, not father's corpse, no that was expected, it’s absence wasn’t. Ghost had told me about it, and there was no reason for him to be lying, I had assumed his post, and he was very clear that he wasn’t just going to give it up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Well I have to give this information to the others. So passing the throne room I collected some tools, and prepared to head back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>No matter how much I looked I didn’t find anything that would give me more information, so I got out of the castle and levited a spool of silk. Since I doubted the Old Stag could carry it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The route was simple </span>
</p><p> </p><ul>
<li><span>Ancient Basin </span></li>
<li><span>City of Tears</span></li>
<li><span>Resting Grounds</span></li>
<li><span>Blue Lake</span></li>
<li><span>Crossroads</span></li>
<li><span>Dirtmouth </span></li>
</ul>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Ages in human years<br/>Ghost and Heres 6ish<br/>Hornet, Hollow and Quirrell late Teens<br/>Elderbug 65<br/>Sly 37<br/>Iselda, Cornifer And Nailmasters 27</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>